Are You Afraid
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sprx hates Halloween right? So what happens when someone trys to make it funny? Just a short story I thought of.


**Hey everyone, I'm going to try a different approach on this story. **

**Are You Afraid**

"That was an awesome movie," Chiro said as the hyper force exited the movie theater.

"You said it Chiro," Nova said.

"That was cool how all those monsters were behind her and she didn't know they were there," Otto stuffed another mouthful of popcorn in his mouth as they walked back to the Super Robot.

"We encounter monsters all the time so there is really no need to be afraid Sprx," Gibson looked at the freaked out red monkey as he walked beside him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT SCARED," Sprx declared, hiding the truth and walking faster until he was in the middle of the group.

"Whatever Sprx you were screaming like a baby," Nova smiled as he walked in front of her.

"That wasn't me," he lied. "Didn't you hear the person behind us?"

"Whatever, that was you Sprx," Nova smiled as she thought back. "Everyone was pointing at you."

"Ha, ha," Sprx said. "I'm not afraid, and I'd prove it!"

"Alright," Nova stopped and he did also and looked at her. She made him feel uneasy with the insecure smirk on her face. "How about on Halloween?"

"What?"

"You said you _would_ prove it."

"What are we doing?" Chiro and the others walked back to the two.

"Sprx is going to prove he's not afraid of Halloween!" Nova answered.

"He is?" Otto asked with popcorn falling from his mouth to the ground.

"When and where is Sprx going to do this?" Antauri asked.

"On Halloween, in the graveyard!" Nova said with a spooky smile.

"The graveyard?" Sprx asked, trying to hide the panic that was in his voice.

"Yeah."

Otto was enjoying every piece of popcorn, until he remembered something. "Wait? Who's going to go trick-or-treating with me? You guys made a promise to go with me, remember!"

"Oh yeah," Chiro remembered. "And Halloween's tomorrow."

"Oh, too bad," Sprx hit his forehead pretending to be disappointed. "We did promise to go with Otto, so I guess we'll have to do this some other time," he started to walk off, but stumbled back as a hand grabbed his tail.

"No," Nova said in a rough voice. "I will accompany Sprx on his little mission to make sure he doesn't chicken out."

"C'mon Sprx," Nova pulled him by his tail as she continued walking toward the robot. "Let's go make some plans." Sprx was looking at the others and had a pleading expression to help him, but it never came.

"Should we help him?" Chiro asked the other three as Nova dragged Sprx off toward the Robot.

"No," Antauri watching after him. "Let Sprx overcome his fears!" and he started to walk after them. Gibson, Otto and Chiro followed.

As everyone went to sleep that night, they all slept with pleasant dreams all except one. Sprx tossed and turned in his bed, one side to the other. Nova's idea made him feel uneasy he felt as if many baby spiders were crawling over his body and into his red fur. He rolled onto his back and stare at the ceiling, his arms under his head. 'Me and my big mouth,' he thought still looking at the ceiling. 'Now I have to prove it. On the most terrifying holiday of the year. I hate Halloween,' he thought for a few more moments before he was interrupted by scratching at the door. Causing him to jump up and sit on the edge of his bed, "Wh-who's there?" he asked. His voice was terror stricken. There was no answer and the scratching continued.

Sprx slowly and cautiously placed his feet on the ground and stood. "Hello," he said again, and the scratching grew louder. He warily edged his was to the door, slowly. "Hello," he said again as he reached to open it. The scratching stopped. 'Here I go,' he told himself and slowly opened the door. Once the door was fully opened he leaned his head out and looked around, nothing, no one was at the other side. He sighed and leaned back in and the door was inches from being completely closed. The door was slammed open and Sprx fell to the ground and looked up and had seen a figure with two glowing eyes.

The figure jumped at him and he couldn't move. His body was paralyzed with fear, eyes closed and was hit gently on his head with a hand and also heard the small sound of laughter. He looked up and the figure lifted its hand to its face and pulled it up. "Gotcha," said a familiar voice with a small chuckle.

"Nova," Sprx cried and stood up, "I knew it was you!" he regained his composer and walked back toward his bed.

"Yeah right," Nova elbowed him lightly, "you were scared!" she said and turned to leave and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow night," she turned back and looked at the red monkey, "if you dare!"

"I told you," Sprx turned sharply, "I'll do it."

"See you then," Nova's seemingly cold voice echoed through the halls and slowly faded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Sprx said quietly, no more than a whisper. 'I don't want to go I hate Halloween. The monsters, lunatics, freaks, the creeps, there are too many of them running around. I've seen all I wanted to see,' and with that Sprx crawled in bed and lay there, warily falling into dormancy.

"WAHOO," Otto yelled happily throughout the Robot as the evening grew closer to all hollows eve. "IT'S ALMOST TIME! WAHOO! CANDY!" he continued to shout.

"Otto, calm yourself!" Antauri advised. "It will begin shortly."

"Yes Otto and before you get into any of your sweeties, I shall test them for any unnatural components." Gibson said all his big words.

"What is that supposed to mean brain strain? Could you please start speaking monkey?" Sprx asked.

"He means he has to check the candy for anything that does not belong," Antauri answered.

"Oh, why didn't he just say so?" Sprx rolled his eyes and was scared to the point to where he fell to the ground when something caught him completely off guard.

"Are you ready Sprx?" Nova lifted the witch mask up and looked at her frightened teammate. "Unless… you're scared!"

"I am not scared!" Sprx quickly stood back on his feet and walked toward the door. When the door opened Sprx fell back and hid behind Nova and looked over her shoulders.

"Oh, brother," Nova sighed and walked over to three figures that were at the door as they said 'trick-or-treat'. "I thought you weren't scared," Nova turned back to him as she waved at the three that were glad with their score of treats. "C'mon, before you loose your nerve," she literally started pulling him by his feet out the door. "See you guys later," the door slammed shut as they exited.

"Can we go now?" an excited green monkey bounced up and down.

"Sprx is in for a scare of his life," Chiro laughed at the thought.

"Indeed," Gibson and Antauri said in unison.

"C'mon Otto lets go get candy," Chiro turned toward his friend and he bounced with glee. He pulled a mask over his face, "You still have that thing?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, my jack-a-lop (sorry I had a spelling error, I know how to spell it!!)," Otto was happy since he kept it and started bouncing on all fours.

"Do we really have to do this Nova?" Sprx asked dreadfully as they stood outside the graveyard gate. He looked around.

"What?" she asked. "Not scared, are you?" she smirked.

"No, I mean why do we have to do this?" he said. "I mean, candy sounds much more fun!"

"I can't believe your scared," Nova opened the gate and it slowly creaked open. It was rusty from no one entering it in years. The graveyard was old, an eerie old. The air was close and it felt like it was smothering every amount of oxygen there was. There was a full moon high in the sky, owls hooted and looked at the two as they walked in further. Sprx could feel his fur stand on end and ran to catch up with his companion. After all, she was the one that led them here.

"I'm not scared," Sprx said after a minutes pause with an eerie silence.

"C'mon Sprx what's the worst that can happen?" she asked as she looked at him. "Booo, booooo," she started.

"Stop that Nova," Sprx wished he was out trick-or-treating with the others, although he didn't mind being with Nova. But this wasn't one of those times. Nova continued to make ghost noises and play on the spooky side. "Nova, please stop, this place is creepy enough," he said, terror was in his voice.

"You are scared," Nova laughed, "c'mon nothing's gonna ha-" she was lifted off the ground by some ghost-like figure and started struggling.

"NOVA," Sprx yelled and readied his magnets. Before he could get a shot the ghost dropped Nova in front of him. "You all right?" he asked as they both stood up.

"Yeah," Nova answered.

"Nothings gonna happen huh," Sprx said sarcastically and Nova shrugged. They continued walking as some fog set in. Sprx was too busy looking around watching his back as Nova continued walking and when Sprx turned back around, she was gone. "Nova!" his voice echoed and there was no answer. He staggered forward and continued to call out, "Nova… c'mon this isn't funny… real cute!" he chuckled but still heard nothing.

He continued down the path he and Nova were on and walked through the fog. The path ended and Sprx stopped, "Great," he said sarcastically. "Nova has me prove this and I loose her and I loose the path." Then he heard a shrill scream, "NOVA," he yelled and ran in the direction. Once he came across some trees he saw Nova, but she wasn't alone. The same ghost-like thing was attacking her and had her in its hands. "LET HER GO!" Sprx demanded firing at the creature but it phased and the attack went right through it. The creature hissed and started to sink toward the ground, dragging Nova with it.

"Spr-" she was cut off as it phased through the ground and she was pulled under, just before Sprx had her hand by a mere inch.

"NOVA," he yelled as he slid on the ground, scrapping his knees. "NOVA," he clenched his fisted, "Nothing would happen? Yeah right. I hate Halloween, full of freaks and weirdo's." he looked up and seen two human children in a ghost and angel costume and jumped when he saw them. "Now I have to get her back, the others are going to kill me." No sooner had he spoken the very same ghost that captured Nova arrived with a hiss. "Oh, shut up, you faceless creep with a lousy excuse for a freaky monster." Sprx said with anger in his voice, there was no hint of fear in it. He readied his magnets and charged. The ghost phased and was unharmed. "Snap," Sprx ran at it and jumped on it.

The ghost gave a small chuckle and started struggling and Sprx realized it was a sheet. He pulled it off and revealed and was shocked with who he found. "ANTAURI?" Sprx was furious.

"Yes Sprx?" he asked.

"Where's Nova?"

"Right there," he pointed behind his friend and he looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was not only Nova, but Gibson and Chiro as well. Nova in her witch costume, Gibson in his vampire, and Chiro as Frankenstein. "Are you going to get off of me now?"

Sprx looked down at and Antauri and blinked. "Yeah," he stood up and offered his hand and he accepted. He looked at the others, "I-I knew that was you," he folded his arms. There was some more hissing as another ghost appeared. "Oh c'mon Otto stop horsing around," Sprx threw a twig at it and it bounced off and it hissed.

"Forget it Otto, he knows," Chiro said.

"Knows what?" a voice answered from behind them and everyone looked and found Otto with a sucker in his mouth wearing his jack-a-lop mask. Everyone turned back to the ghost.

"If that's not you… then who's that?" Nova asked.

The figure grabbed Otto's big bag full of sweeties but goodies and searched through it. "Hey," Otto pulled the sucker out of his mouth and pointed it at him. "That's my stuff, go get your own!" the sucker flew out of his hands and hit the ghost in the face. "Opps." Otto said with an innocent smile. The figure hissed and charged the green monkey, Otto ran past the others as they saw the oncoming creature they ran too.

"Otto I'm gonna get you for this," Sprx cried as he looked back he seen the figure gaining on them.

"THIS IS THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!" Otto said with a smile. "FINE," Otto yelled. "TAKE MY SWEETIES," he started crying. "I DON'T NEED THEM, JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!"

**There! I thought I'd try something new, a short humor Halloween story. Let me know how you liked it. I got this idea watching one of the epi's I think it was 'Season of the Skull'. **


End file.
